¿¡Soy parte de un harem?
by kagamine neko
Summary: Rin, una chica con una vida normal de la que solo Luka su hermana y Mikuo su unico y mejor amigo forman parte, pero, ¿que pasara cunado el primer dia de clases 4 nuevos chicos se interesen en ella?, ¿que sentira Mikuo?, ¿Rin se enamorara de alguno de ellos?... ¡pasen y lean, mi primer fic de Vocaloid!, espero no decepcionarlos.
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi segundo fic, el primero no tenía planeado hacerlo pero una amiga me dijo que hiciera un Sasusaku, si, el primero fue de Naruto, por cierto si les gusta el Sasusaku pueden ver mi historia… etto, solo si quieren, el primer capítulo no es muy entretenido pero, ¡el segundo es mejor, es más entretenido! … pero bueno, creo que este es mejor que el otro porque se me hace más fácil escribir de Vocaloid, amo a Rin y a Len, aunque este no es específicamente un rinXlen, este capítulo solo es una pequeña introducción, espero les guste.

**DISCLAIMER**: ningún personaje de Vocaloid me pertenece, porque si fuera así la pareja MikuXlen no existiría.

CAPITULO 1:

(Normal POV).

En la habitación de una gran casa se encontraba una chica de cabello rubio corto hasta los hombros, estatura media, ojos color azul y piel blanca, a decir verdad era muy bonita.

La chica estaba escribiendo algo en su laptop.

-bien, he terminado… ¡la nueva entrada de mi blog está listo!... revisemos…-

La chica comenzó a leer en voz alta:

-hola, mis queridos lectores y posibles extraterrestres, viajeros en el tiempo, personajes de anime, manga, etc. les hablare un poco sobre lo que hice estas vacaciones… pues, no hice mucho. Nada en realidad. Bueno, no importa ¿quieren que les recuerde sobre las personas más importantes en mi interesantísima vida? -lo hare aunque no quieran- ¿recuerdan a mi hermana mayor llamada Luka? –les diré como es ella si no lo recuerdan- tiene cabello largo y color rosa, más alta que yo, bonita –la envidio un poco- figura, carácter: seria, aunque a veces suele bromear conmigo, bien, ahora a mi esposo –es un juego, nunca lo seria- Mikuo: mi mejor amigo desde que tengo memoria, cabello aguamarina y ojos del mismo color, mucho más alto que yo, piel blanca –es muy guapo, pero su idiotez lo arruina-, carácter: pervertido, molesto –muchas veces lo he golpeado, Luka lo hace muy seguido-. Bueno, ellos son las dos personas más importantes en mi vida… bueno, creo que es todo… ¡ah! Acabo de recordar: mañana es mi primer día en la preparatoria, tendré que aguantar al estúpido de Mikuo –si estás leyendo esto Mikuo, lo repito eres un estúpido idiota pervertido-. Espero conocer muchos nuevos amigos, deséenme suerte…besos y abrazos imaginarios.-

Cuando la chica termino de leer la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una chica de cabello rosa.

-Rin ¿Qué haces?- la chica se acerco a Rin.

-ah, hola Luka… ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que estarías en tu habitación.-

-pues, tengo que recordarte que tienes que dormirte ya, no quiero levantarte con una cubeta llena de agua fría y cubos de hielo, aunque ...sería como en los viejos tiempos.- Luka empezó a reírse.

-JAJAJA… que chistosita.- hablo con un tono sarcástico y un poco molesta.

-lo siento… ¡no te enojes conmigo tsundere-chan!- Luka trataba de aguantarse la risa.

-¡no me digas tsundere-chan!- la rubia estaba molesta.

-vale, perdón no te volveré a llamar así.- Luka estaba asustada.

-ok.- la rubia tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-pero, dime ¿qué es lo que hacías?- Luka trataba de ver en la laptop.

-escribía una nueva entrada en mi blog, volví hablar de ti.- Rin bostezo.

-¿Por qué?- se apresuro a preguntar.

-no escribí en todas las vacaciones y probablemente no te recordaban… y no tenía nada interesante que decir.-

-mmm… no importa, ¿de quién más hablaste?- Luka se dirigió a la gran cama de Rin y se sentó.

-de Mikuo.- contesto secamente.

-¿de tu esposo?- Luka tenía una mirada un poco picara.

-si… pero es un juego.- la rubia entrecerró los ojos y observo una tanto extrañada a la peli rosa.

-sí, lo sé, pero sé que en el fondo tú lo amas.- Luka tenía una sonrisa picara.

-¡claro que no!- Rin estaba sonrojada.

-¿y qué dijiste de él?- cambio de tema repentinamente.

-lo mismo de siempre… que es idiota y pervertido.- Rin tenía un semblante un poco molesto.

-eres muy sincera Rin-chan.- pokerface de Luka.

-¿chan? Tenía mucho que no me decías así.- Rin estaba confundida.

-¿no te gusta?- pregunto un poco preocupada.

-mmm… me da igual.- la rubia bostezo.

-ok, pero ya tienes que dormirte y levantarte temprano.- Luka se paro y se dirigió a la puerta.

-ya lo sé.- Rin se levanto de la silla en donde estaba sentada.

-¡ah! Tu esposo vendrá por ti, dice que vendrá en su auto a las 7:20 am.-

-¿auto?, espera, hace mucho que no viene por mi.-

-sí, el dice que no puede llegar al colegio sin su amada esposa.- la chica de cabello rosa dramatizo la frase.

-si claro, como no, el quiere ver a Miku.- Rin estaba molesta.

-¿Miku, tu enemiga?- Luka hizo un gesto de confusión.

-sí, sabes que está enamorado de ella.-

-oh cierto… te engaña, no te preocupes que yo le enseñare a no engañarte.- Luka tenía un sonrisa malvada y un poco sadica.

-ok, te ayudo… pero, me dormiré ahora, tengo sueño, buenas noches onee-san.-

-buenas noches Rin-chan.-

La chica de cabello rosa se retiro de la habitación y la rubia rápidamente se puso su pijama que consistía en un pequeño short y una blusa con estampado de gatitos, apago las luces y se acostó en su gran y cómoda cama.

-tengo el presentimiento de que mañana será un día interesante.- después de decir esto quedo totalmente dormida.

…

Bueno, eso es todo… si les gusto, ¡por favor dejen reviews!, acepto criticas, pero constructivas, no me rompan el corazón TT-TT, ya tengo hecho hasta el capitulo 4, bueno el 4 sigue en proceso y los capítulos los subiré cada semana, según mi amiga Tamikafly la historia (hasta el capitulo que tengo hecho) es graciosa… ¡cierto! Debo agradecerle, me ayudo a corregir algunos horrores ortográficos y a darme ideas… nos apoyamos mutuamente .

No olviden los reviews… ¡SON GRATIS!

~ ¡Se despide Neko-chan! ~


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, ¡el segundo capítulo está aquí! … comienza la acción… ok no, pero aparecerán el resto de los personajes, por cierto gracias por el review, ¡MORI DE LA EMOCION! ... me encontraba en una plaza con mi hermano y cuando lo lei queria gritar pero, no pude, mi hermano me pregunto que porque me puse asi y yo le conte la razon, despues me dijo que cual era la pagina porque lo queria leer... al final se puso a ver otra cosa y ya no lo leyo TT-TT. ¡ES MALO CONMIGO!

**DISCLAIMER:** Vocaloid no me pertenece, porque si fuera mío Len sería mucho más sexy de lo ya es.

**CAPITULO 2: PRIMER DÍA, ¿PRIMER ENAMORADO?**

(Normal POV).

En una habitación de una de las tantas casas se podía ver a una chica rubia que se preparaba para su primer día de clases.

-estoy lista y con tiempo de sobra… Mikuo vendrá por mí a las 7:20.-

De pronto la puerta se abrió y una chica de cabello rosa entro.

-Rin, debes desayunar Mikuo vendrá en 10 minutos.-

-¿eh?... pero a penas son las 7:00.- Rin miro hacia su reloj de gatito que se encontraba en su buro.

-mmm… me hablo hace un rato y dice que vendrá antes.- cuando Luka termino de decir eso salió de la habitación dejando sola a Rin.

-*suspiro* lo bueno es que desperté antes.-

La chica salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina.

-Luka, ¿Qué hay de desayunar?- la rubia hablo con un poco de emoción, al parecer estaba hambrienta.

-jugo de naranja y huevos revueltos.- contesto secamente.

-¡jugo de naranja!... si empiezo el día con un vaso de jugo de naranja ¡me ira muy bien!- la chica tomo una pose de total reflexión.

-claro, como tú digas.- Luka tenía una pequeña gota en la cabeza.

La chica comenzó a comer y a los 5 minutos termino.

-¡gracias!... ahora…- Rin estaba a punto de ir hacia la puerta.

Se escucho el sonido del claxon de un auto.

-ya llego, nos vemos al rato, me saludas a tu esposo.- Luka parecía un zombi.

-ok… ¡nos vemos!- Rin estaba un poco preocupada por Luka pero lo dejo pasar.

La chica salió corriendo a la entrada, se puso sus zapatos y se dirigió al auto color aguamarina.

-¡hola Mikuo!- Rin tenía una gran sonrisa.

-hola querida esposa, ¿no me darás mi beso?- el chico se acerco a Rin.

-mmm…ok.- Rin le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-bien, ¿lista?- estaba un poco decepcionado, pero le resto importancia.

-¿eh?, ¿a qué te refieres?- Rin estaba confundida.

-ponte el cinturón.- Mikuo le ordeno seriamente y asusto a Rin.

-o-ok…pero…- la rubia se puso el cinturón y cuando termino el auto salió disparado.

-¿¡no es divertido!?...- Mikuo tenía una gran sonrisa

-¡pa-para n-nada!- la chica estaba muy asustada.

Llegaron al colegio en menos de 20 minutos.

-bueno, ¿le ayudo a bajar señorita?- Mikuo tenía una gran sonrisa.

-cállate, eres un idiota.- claramente la chica seguía molesta.

-perdón.- el chico estaba arrepentido por sus acciones.

Los dos se bajaron del auto y caminaron hasta llegar a la entrada del colegio.

-y, ¿Qué hiciste en las vacaciones mí querida esposa?- Mikuo se posiciono a lado de Rin.

-lo mismo de siempre, nada.- Rin tenía un semblante de aburrimiento.

-no actualizaste tu blog en todas las vacaciones, ¿Qué sucedió?- el chico estaba un poco preocupado.

-nada, simplemente no tenía nada que decir.- contesto secamente.

-ya veo, ¿no ves a Miku?- Mikuo comenzó a ver a todos los lados.

-no y ojala no venga, no la soporto, ¿Cómo es que te gusta?, ella siempre te rechaza.- la chica estaba claramente molesta.

-ella es muy linda…- Mikuo tenía corazones en los ojos.

-¿y yo?- Rin tenía esperanzas de que dijera que era más linda que Miku.

-tú también y lo sabes… eres la chica más hermosa que conozco, después de Miku.- claramente eso no sucedió.

-gracias, eres un idiota ¿lo sabías?- la chica tenía un puchero.

-sí, tu siempre me lo recuerdas, cambiando de tema ¿Cómo esta Luka?- el chico tenía una expresión aburrida.

-bien, ¡ah! Te manda saludos.- Rin se puso un dedo en la barbilla.

-¿puedo ir a tu casa hoy?- Mikuo tenía una cara de suplica.

-¿para qué quieres ir a mi casa?- la chica tenía una mirada extraña.

-quiero saludar a Luka y ¡tengo un nuevo juego que de seguro te encantara!- lo ultimo lo dijo muy emocionado.

-ok, ¿trajiste el juego al colegio?- Rin tenía una ceja levantada.

-si…- pokerface de parte de Mikuo.

-…- Rin tenía el mismo pokerface.

De pronto una chica de coletas largas y color aguamarina salió de un gran árbol asustando a Rin y Mikuo.

-¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- la rubia grito.

Mikuo tenía una cara llena de horror pero no grito.

-hola, Mikuo, hola idiota.- la chica de coletas tenía una sonrisa arrogante.

-cállate, chica puerro… y sal de mi camino.- Rin estaba muy enojada.

-¿y si no quiero?- la chica seguía con su sonrisa arrogante.

-¿quieres que te saque?, puedo hacerlo a la fuerza.- Rin se apretaba los nudillos.

-Miku, será mejor que te apartes…puede hacerte MUCHO daño.- Mikuo hizo énfasis en "mucho".

Miku se hizo a un lado y Rin pudo seguir con su camino, no era tan boba como Rin pensaba.

Mikuo quería quedarse a hablar con Miku pero Rin lo jalo y se lo llevo casi a rastras.

Después de arrastrar a Mikuo por casi todo el colegio, llegaron a la puerta de su salón y se pusieron a discutir.

-oye, quería hablar con Miku.- Mikuo se quejaba y tenía un puchero.

-pues, hablas con ella cuando yo no esté contigo.- a Rin le causaba una gran molestia esa chica.

-pero, tu ya te ibas.- Mikuo se cruzo de brazos.

-¿¡Y!?- Rin estaba MUY enojada.

-nada, lo siento.- Mikuo estaba asustado y decidió no discutir por su propia seguridad.

-ok, pero mejor ya entra.- la rubia al fin se había calmado.

-las damas primero.- hizo un ademan.

-idiota, ¿Por qué te comportas así?, aun no lo entiendo.- Rin estaba un poco avergonzada.

-pues, yo tampoco lo sé.- Mikuo en realidad no lo sabía.

-¿y si entramos los dos?- pregunto con aburrimiento.

-mmm… está bien.- Mikuo tenía una pequeña sonrisa.

Los dos entraron al mismo tiempo y se dirigieron a los asientos que estaban cerca de la ventana, los demás alumnos estaban hablando con sus amigos y no notaron que ellos entraron.

-Rin…- susurro de parte de Mikuo.

-… ¿mmm?...- la rubia miraba hacia fuera del salón.

-¿crees que este año… Miku se enamore de mi?- Mikuo se esperaba lo peor de parte de la rubia.

-…no lo sé, pero ¿podrías contestarme algo?- Rin seguía con la mirada perdida.

-¿e-eh?... claro… supongo.- Mikuo estaba sorprendido por la actitud de la chica que tenía en frente.

-¿por qué ella?- la chica volteo a ver al chico.

-¿a qué te refieres exactamente?- el chico era muy idiota.

-…olvídalo…- la chica tenía una cara de poker.

-o-ok… cambiando de tema, ¿cuándo actualizaras tu blog?- Mikuo estaba confundido pero no insistió.

-de hecho, ayer por la noche lo actualice.-

-mmm… lo veré hoy.- Mikuo tenía una sonrisa.

-sí, lo que sea.- Rin volteo a ver fuera de la ventana.

Después de que Rin dijo esto la campana sonó y un profesor de cabello purpura atado en una coleta alta entro y todos dejaron de hablar y prestaron atención al profesor.

-buenos días chicos, ¿cómo están el día de hoy?-

Todos contestaron con un buenos días seguido de un muy bien.

-bueno, como todos saben comienza un nuevo año y eso significa nuevos alumnos.-

De pronto la puerta del salón se abrió y 4 chicos diferentes entraron.

-chicos por favor preséntense.-

El primer chico de cabello rubio atado en una pequeña coleta y ojos azules se presento.

-hola, mi nombre es Kagamine Len, gusto en conocerlos.- el chico tenía una expresión aburrida.

El segundo chico tenía el cabello azul, ojos del mismo color y tenía una bufanda del mismo color, se presento y parecía muy emocionado.

-¡hola!, mi nombre es Shion Kaito, espero ser amigo de todos.-

Al terminar un chico de cabello plateado y ojos de color rojo lo aparto bruscamente.

-tsk, que molesto- el chico murmuro- me llamo Honne Dell.-

Después de la corta presentación de parte de Dell, un chico de igual cabellera rubia pero sin la coleta y con pasadores en el fleco y con ojos azules se presento.

-buenos días, mi nombre es Kagami Rinto, es un placer estudiar con todos ustedes.- tenía una sonrisa amable.

De pronto toda la clase-en su mayoría chicas- comenzó a murmurar sobre los chicos nuevos. El profesor trataba de callar a todos, nadie le hacía caso.

A Rin le molestaba mucho que nadie hiciera caso y se callaran, decidió ayudar, se paro y grito:

-¡GUARDEN SILENCIO!- todos callaron al escuchar el tono de molestia de la rubia.

La verdad es que todos le temían a la rubia.

-gracias señorita…- el profesor era nuevo y por eso no la conocía.

-Rin, Megurine Rin.- Rin se sentó y guardo silencio.

-gracias señorita Rin- le sonrió a Rin y ella le devolvió la sonrisa- bueno chicos- volteo a ver a los nuevos alumnos- tomen asiento.-

Len se sentó en frente de Rin.

Kaito se sentó en frente de Len.

Dell se sentó a lado de Rin.

Rinto se sentó a lado de Mikuo que se encontraba detrás de Rin.

Cuando todos se sentaron el profesor comenzó a hablar.

-chicos, aun no me he presentado, mi nombre es Kamui Gakupo y seré su profesor de matemáticas.-

Después de haberse presentado comenzó a escribir unos problemas en la pizarra.

Rin estaba comenzando a escribir los problemas en su cuaderno pero una nota fue pasada en su escritorio. Rin comenzó a leer la nota.

_- ¿sabías que eres muy interesante?-_

_-Honne Dell-_

Rin le extraño la nota y decidió contestar o mejor dicho preguntar.

_-¿a qué te refieres con interesante?-_

_-Megurine Rin-_

Después de escribir le paso la nota a Dell y este escribió rápido y le paso la nota de nuevo.

_-me refiero a tu comportamiento de antes, eres muy valiente y muy linda también.-_

_-Dell-_

Cuando Rin leyó la nota se sonrojo un poco, contesto y la paso de nuevo.

_-¡¿y eso qué?!-_

_-Rin-_

Dell le paso la nota muy rápido y después comenzó a escribir los problemas de la pizarra.

Cuando Rin leyó la nota se puso muy roja.

_-me gustas :3.-_

_-Dell-_

…

Etto… eso es todo, a mi parecer es mas… mejor… ok, no… aparecieron los 4 nuevos chicos, Rin tuvo su primera declaración de… ¡DELL! Me gusta Dell, lo puse primero porque para mí es como el más directo de ellos cuatro. Todos tendrán su momento con Rin así que aun no piensen que él se quedara con ella, tal vez si, tal vez no, ni yo lo sé, en serio… como sea… ¿se dieron cuenta que me encanta usar puntos suspensivos?, tal vez verán mas momentos MikuoXrin pero, es porque son los mejores amigos y todo eso… y tal vez otras razones. Como sea eso es todo. Los veo la próxima semana.

Dejen Reviews… ya saben… SON GRATIS (o ^-^ o)

~ ¡Se despide Neko-chan! ~


	3. Chapter 3

¿Saben? ¡Estoy emocionadísima!… por que al parecer les gusto el segundo capítulo y en si la historia… me muero de la alegría y la verdad estuve ansiosa todos estos días por subir el resto de capítulos, porque déjenme decirles ya tengo escrito hasta el capitulo 6, ahora me concentrare mas en hacer el segundo capítulo de mi nueva historia, si quieren verlo es un RinxLen, llamado: DÉJAME ENTRAR, en realidad no sabía que nombre poner y al final decidí ese (que en realidad era mi primera opción)… pasando al tema de el tercer capítulo de esta historia es solo es narrado por Rin, quería que supieran cual fue su reacción con lo de la confesión de Dell y bueno… se conocieran…por eso este capítulo se centra mayormente en Dell y Rin, pero aun no piensen que son la pareja oficial ¿ok?

Sin más ¡DISFRUTEN!

**DISCLAIMER**: Vocaloid no me pertenece, porque si fuera mío viviría en Japón.

**CAPITULO 3: CONOCIENDO A DELL.**

(**Rin POV**).

Hola, soy Rin, tengo 16 años, estoy en segundo de preparatoria, hoy es mi primer día de clases y también fue el primer día en el que un chico se me declaro… ¿no les parece genial?... porque a mi… ¡NO!

Este tipo llamado Honne Dell se me declaro en su primer día de clases, no negare que es lindo, pero yo ya quiero a otra persona.

Bueno, volvamos a la realidad.

Estoy en la azotea con Mikuo, mi mejor amigo y estamos hablando sobre cosas normales.

-oye, Rin… ¿Qué te parecieron los nuevos alumnos?- Mikuo me pregunto.

-pues…- no sabía que responder.

-¿te gusto alguno de ellos?- Mikuo al parecer tenía curiosidad.

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?- lo mire con los ojos entrecerrados.

-mmm…curiosidad.- raro, me pareció ver un sonrojo, pero es imposible.

-la curiosidad mato al gato.- típica frase, lo sé.

-sí, pero yo no soy un gato.- tenía un puchero y los brazos cruzados.

-está bien, admito que son lindos y todo, pero no me gustan para algo más que compañeros o los más lejos seria amigos.- es la verdad, además ni los conozco.

-*suspiro* está bien, te creo.- Mikuo siguió comiendo.

Por lo pronto yo seguía dibujando, sí, yo soy capaz de dibujar y no es por presumir pero dibujo bien…o al menos eso me dicen.

Realmente no sabía que dibujar, según yo dibujaría a una persona.

De pronto Mikuo se acerco a mí para poder observar el dibujo.

-¿a quién dibujas, Rin?- Mikuo estaba confundido.

-a un chico… creo.- ¿Qué?, yo tampoco sé lo que dibujo o a quien dibujo.

-¿creo?, a que te refieres con creo.- Mikuo se alejo de mi cara.

-no lo sé, pensaba en dibujar a un chico cualquiera pero hasta ahora solo he hecho un ojo.- si… solo he hecho un ojo, GRAN ojo.

-entonces, te doy permiso para dibujarme.- Mikuo es un verdadero idiota si cree que yo lo dibujare a él.

-ya quisieras, no gracias.-

Después de decirle eso saco su PSP y comenzó a jugar… en verdad este chico es un adicto a los videojuegos.

Seguí dibujando el GRAN ojo y déjenme decirles el porqué no dibujar a Mikuo.

Yo solo dibujo cosas o personas que me interesan en serio, he dibujado chicos que me han gustado o cosas interesantes… y manga.

Después de un rato sonó la campana, teníamos que ir a clases.

Mikuo me ayudo a levantarme.

Bajamos las escaleras y recorrimos los pasillos hasta llegar al aula donde todos se encontraban hablando con sus amigos, nos dirigimos hasta nuestros asientos.

Dos de los chicos nuevos estaban rodeados.

El chico llamado Len se encontraba rodeado de chicas y él tenía una sonrisa claramente fingida y se notaba aburrimiento y molestia en sus ojos.

El chico de cabello azul llamado Kaito comía un helado mientras muchas algunas chicas le decían lo lindo que era.

Rinto leía un libro solo… por fin alguien que se interesa en los libros.

Y Dell se encontraba en su asiento sin hacer nada en específico.

Cuando me senté en la silla de madera, comencé a dibujar.

Ahora empezare con el otro ojo.

-¿Qué haces?- una voz profunda me pregunto, creo saber quién es.

-dibujo.- conteste como si fuera la cosa más obvia cosa que si lo es, ni siquiera voltee a ver a la persona que me hablaba.

-eso lo sé, me refiero a que es lo que dibujas.- bien, ahora estoy segura quien es.

-una persona… supongo.-

-¿Qué persona?- pude notar un poco de interés en su voz.

-no…lo…se.- ahora que lo pienso el profesor ya tardo, tal vez una hora libre.

-mmm… ¿es un chico o una chica?- pregunto acercándose un poco más.

-un chico.- conteste rápidamente.

Ahora he terminado el otro ojo.

-mmm… ¿no quieres ir a otro lugar?- se notaba aburrimiento en su voz.

Bien, eso es raro, pero por que no.

-está bien.- nos levantamos y nos dirigimos hacia la puerta.

Mikuo me miro con una mirada confusa y preocupada, le sonreí y seguí caminando.

Nos dirigimos a la azotea, nos sentamos y empezamos a hablar.

-¿Por qué hemos venido aquí?- fui directa.

-¿Por qué no?- me contesto con otra pregunta… vaya chico.

Decidí dejar de lado eso y tratar de conocerlo más.

-¿puedo hacerte preguntas?- pregunte un poco emocionada, me gusta conocer a las personas.

-depende.- lo tomare como un sí.

-¿Qué es lo que te gusta?-

-mmm… ¿los cigarrillos?- tenía una sonrisa.

-¿es…en serio?- no podía creerlo... o tal vez sí.

-sí, ¿a ti?- eso es fácil.

-¡las naranjas!- conteste con una gran sonrisa.

Seguimos hablando y supe sobre su familia: tiene una media hermana que es mayor y se llama Haku Yowane, le gusta beber y fumar (me refiero a Dell), es bueno dibujando pero no lo hace muy seguido, su color favorito es el gris, puede ser gracioso, ayuda a sus amigos que son pocos.

Dell puede ser un chico que a simple vista se vea como un holgazán y grosero pero si lo conoces más a fondo, es un chico que se preocupa por su familia y verdaderos amigos, es amable a su manera y puede ser muy divertido aunque un poco irresponsable.

Al terminar la escuela nos despedimos y fui hacia Mikuo que se encontraba esperándome.

-¿Qué tal te fue con el nuevo?- sabia que lo preguntaría.

-bien, supongo.- camine hacia su auto.

-fue raro… me refiero a que te fuiste con el de pronto.-

-estaba aburrida y el también así que…- no sé que mas decirle.

-está bien…bueno, vámonos, ¡quiero probar mi nuevo juego!- tenía una sonrisa estúpida.

-ok.- tenía una pequeña gota en mi cabeza.

Nos subimos a su auto y esta vez manejo más despacio al parecer no es tan tonto como creí.

En todo el recorrido iba pensando en el día de hoy.

Estaba en lo correcto, este año será interesante…

…

Jeje… otra vez Dell, PERO, ya dije todos tendrán su momento y además quiero que Rin los conozca, y tal vez se enamore de alguno de ellos… etto, Mikuo se preocupa por ella, me gusta eso, me encantaría que mis amigos se preocuparan así, pero eso no pasara al menos que algún dia tenga un mejor amigo como el… pero, volviendo al tema de Mikuo no solo él será el que se preocupe por ella, se verá en los próximos capítulos así que no se lo pierdan. Como sea, dejen Reviews…

Cada vez que se van sin dejar un Review, una banana se va a la basura… ¿quieren ver sufrir a Len? TT-TT, ¡yo no quiero!

~ ¡Se despide Neko-chan! ~


	4. Chapter 4

¡YA LLEGO POR QUIEN LLORABAN!... ok, no... etto Neko-chan ha vuelto con esta rara historia (al menos para mi), esta vez si sere puntual, osea hace una semana subi el otro capitulo y asi sera por el momento... ¿saben?, he vuelto a la escuela (ya era hora de que hiciera algo verdaderamente productivo), aunque me duermo muy tarde leyendo fics Dramione´s, me dio la obsesion de leer sobre ellos... lo se, soy MUY obsesiva ... y por eso mismo me muero de sueño en clases... bueno, como sea ya esta aqui!

¡DISFRUTEN!

**DISCLAIMER**: Vocaloid no me pertenece, porque si lo fuera me compraría millones de chocolates, anime y manga con el dinero que ganaría.

**CAPITULO 4: ¡KAITO-NII!**

**(Normal POV).**

En una casa algo grande se encontraban dos jóvenes jugando muy animadamente.

-¡ja!, te gane de nuevo.- exclamaba una rubia para después voltear a ver a su amigo.

-¡exijo una revancha!- el chico tenía un puchero.

-esta es la quinta vez, estoy hambrienta.- la chica acariciaba su estomago.

De pronto quedaron en silencio y se pudo escuchar un ruido proveniente del estomago de la chica.

-¡JAJAJA!- el chico comenzó a reír locamente y empezó a rodar por el suelo.

-...- la rubia hacia uso de todo su autocontrol para no asesinar al idiota que tenía de amigo.

Pasaron unos segundos y el chico comenzó a tranquilizarse, seguía con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-no creí que tendrías tanta hambre.- se limpio una pequeña lagrima de tanto reír.

-no hemos comido desde que llegamos y eso fue hace ya cuatro horas y media, además, no almorcé durante el receso.-

-eso te pasa por dibujar y no almorzar.- apunto acusadoramente con el dedo índice a la rubia.

-no tienes que recordármelo, además si sigues molestando no te daré de cenar y puedes morir felizmente de hambre.- la chica estaba molesta.

-no serias capaz...- el chico tenía una sonrisa socarrona.

-pruébame.- dejo salir la palabra con seguridad.

La sonrisa del chico desapareció.

-perdón, no me dejes sin cenar, Rin-chan… ¡POR FAVOR!- el chico estaba arrodillado y suplicaba, en realidad Mikuo también estaba hambriento.

-está bien, te perdono.- la rubia tenía una sonrisa triunfal.

El chico se levanto y se limpio unas lágrimas inexistentes.

Se dirigieron a la cocina, prepararon una rápida cena y se sentaron a comer.

Pasó el tiempo y era hora de que Mikuo se fuera.

-vengo por ti a la misma hora.- dijo saliendo de la casa.

-está bien, nos vemos mañana.- Rin le dio un beso en la mejilla en forma de despedida.

-me saludas a Luka, fue una pena no poder verla.- Mikuo estaba un poco triste.

-si... le diré, nos vemos esposo mío.- Rin hizo un gesto exagerado en las ultimas palabras.

-adiós esposa mía.- Mikuo se dirigió a su carro, cuando estuvo dentro se despidió con un rápido movimiento de su mano y arranco velozmente.

Rin entro a su casa y se dirigió a su habitación, se puso su pijama, apago las luces y se metió en su cómoda cama.

A los pocos minutos quedo profundamente dormida.

**~ Al siguiente día ~**

Los rayos del sol se filtraban por la ventana de una habitación.

Se puede observar a una chica acostada en una cama, de pronto un sonido se escucha en toda la habitación.

-cinco minutos más…- la chica empezó a buscar la fuente del sonido.

Cuando logro agarrar la alarma se dio cuenta de la hora.

-7… Con 40 minutos… ¡DIABLOS!- la rubia salto de la cama y comenzaron a volar cosas por toda la habitación.

Cuando termino bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina, encontró una nota en el refrigerador.

_-Rin, tuve que salir temprano, te deje el desayuno en la mesa._

_P.D. tu esposo llamo, no podrá venir por ti._

_-atte.: Luka.-_

-¿desayuno?...- Rin volteo a ver la mesa y vio una mandarina a medio pelar.

La chica tenía una gota tipo anime en la cabeza y un tic en su ojo izquierdo.

Rin dejo pasar eso, se comió la mandarina, se lavo los dientes, se puso sus zapatos, agarro su mochila y salió disparada a la calle.

-llegare tarde... ¡AHH!- de pronto choco con un chico y cayó al suelo.

El chico se volteo y vio a Rin en el suelo, se acerco para ayudarle a levantarse.

Cuando estuvo de pie pudo ver al chico.

-¿estás bien?- el chico pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa.

-S-si, estoy bien, siento haber chocado contigo.- Rin estaba sonrojada.

-descuida, no pasa nada, pero ¿por qué corrías?- pregunto con tranquilidad.

-¿eh?... ah, se me hizo tarde para la escuela.- contesto recordando que estaba apurada.

-¿tarde?, apenas son las 7 en punto.- el chico vio en su reloj de mano.

-¿¡SIETE EN PUNTO!?- la rubia grito MUY fuerte y todas las personas que pasaban la quedaron viendo.

-S-si, son las siete, pe-pero no importa ¿ver-verdad?- el chico estaba asustado.

-¿¡no importa!? ¡salí de mi casa corriendo por nada!- Rin estaba desesperada.

-o-ok, y ¿co-cómo te llamas?- el chico trataba de calmarla.

-¿acaso eso importa?... eh, como sea, me llamo Rin.- la rubia estaba más calmada.

-¡oh, cierto!, tu eres esa chica.- se puso un dedo en la barbilla y una sonrisa.

-¿qué chica?- pregunto curiosa.

-la chica que grito a la clase que guardara silencio.- contesto como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿cómo lo sabes?- Rin entrecerró los ojos.

-estuve presente en ese momento, me llamo Shion Kaito, por cierto soy nuevo.- el peli azul tenía una sonrisa amable, pero en sus ojos se notaban un poco de tristeza y decepción.

-¿oh, en serio?, no soy buena recordando nombres ni personas, lo siento.- Rin estaba sorprendida de cuan olvidadiza podía ser.

-oh, descuida, ¿Por qué creíste que era tarde para la escuela?- Kaito pregunto para cambiar de tema.

-al parecer mi alarma está mal, pero no importa, ¿y tú, porque estas despierto tan temprano?-

-me gusta despertarme temprano, supongo.- contesto con una sonrisa.

-oh…- Rin no sabía más que decir.

-ya que estas por ir a la escuela, ¿puedo acompañarte?- pregunto amablemente Kaito.

-¿eh?, supongo.- le sorprendió un poco pero acepto con una pequeña sonrisa.

Mientras caminaban Rin no sabía que decir, Kaito solamente la miraba de vez en cuando, después de unos minutos que fueron eternos para la rubia, Kaito decidió romper el silencio.

-¿tú y Hatsune son MUY amigos?- pregunto resaltando el "muy".

-sí, somos amigos desde que tengo memoria, ¿Por qué?- contesto muy segura.

-¿solo son amigos?- ignoro la pregunta de Rin.

-sí, bueno, a veces nos decimos esposo o esposa pero solo es un juego.- contesto sonriendo.

-¿a ti te gusta?- pregunto deteniéndose.

-bueno…- la rubia estaba sintiéndose un poco incomoda y el peli azul lo noto.

-lo siento, te acabo de conocer y te pregunto cosas personales, en serio lo siento.- contesto con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa.

-descuida, no importa.- contesto Rin comprendiendo al chico.

Dejaron el tema de lado y siguieron caminando en silencio, después de unos minutos llegaron a la escuela, pudieron ver que en la entrada se encontraba Mikuo esperando a alguien.

Mikuo se acerco a ellos y saludo con un beso a Rin y un abrazo, cosa que sorprendió a la chica y Kaito se quedo estático al verlo hacer eso.

-¡RIN- CHAN, cuánto tiempo! ¡TE EXTRAÑE TANTO!- hablo dejando sorda a Rin y también asfixiándola.

-Mi-mikuo… suel…tame, no pue-puedo res…pirar.- Rin apenas pudo hablar.

Mikuo dejo de asfixiarla pero aun así no la soltó.

-lo siento, no pude ir por ti.- le hablo con un tono meloso en el oído.

-¿eh?... no importa, pero, ¿podrías dejar de abrazarme?- Rin estaba confundida por la actitud de su mejor amigo.

Mikuo la soltó pero la puso detrás de él, se acerco a Kaito y le susurro algo inentendible para la rubia, después agarro de la mano a Rin dispuesto a llevársela y eso hizo, Rin reacciono tarde pero pudo voltear a ver a Kaito que tenía los puños cerrados.

Llegaron al patio trasero de la escuela, Mikuo la dirigió a una banca que se encontraba en ese lugar y la sentó sin pedirle su opinión.

-oye, ¿Qué te sucede?- Rin pregunto un poco molesta pero también preocupada.

-nada.- contesto serio y frio.

-oye… en serio, somos los mejores amigos ¿recuerdas?, me puedes contar que pasa.- Rin suavizo su expresión y su voz era calmada y dulce.

-solo… no te juntes con él, por favor.- Mikuo cambio su voz a una más suave pero un poco suplicante.

-pero, ¿Por qué?- la chica no entendía porque le pedía eso.

-¿no lo recuerdas?- pregunto el chico viéndola fijamente a los ojos.

-no… espera, ¿recordar qué?- Rin ladeo la cabeza hacia la derecha.

-a Kaito.- murmuro con algo de rencor.

-¿Kaito?, yo solo recuerdo a un Kaito pero el…- la chica fue recordando.

-es el mismo "Kaito-nii" como solías llamarlo, tú y ella.- hizo comillas con sus dedos.

-¿EN SERIO?, pero ¿Por qué no quieres que este con él?- la chica se sorprendió y comprendió un poco pero después volvió a estar confundida.

-solo… no quiero que… te aleje de mi… otra vez.- Mikuo estaba avergonzado y preocupado por lo que pudiera pensar la rubia.

-¿eh?, descuida, nadie lo hará nunca, ¿ok?, además eso ya fue hace mucho y tu tuviste la culpa, el solo fue amable conmigo.- Rin contesto con una pequeña sonrisa.

Lo siguiente que hizo Mikuo dejo sorprendida a la chica, la abrazo tiernamente y ella después de unos segundos contesto el abrazo con una gran sonrisa de alivio.

Siguieron abrazados unos momentos más, bueno, Mikuo la abrazaba a ella. No notaron que alguien los veía de lejos, un chico de cabellera azul y ojos del mismo color, altura alta y con el uniforme de la escuela, Kaito se alejo un poco triste al ver eso.

Sonó la campana y dejaron de abrazarse, se dirigieron a su salón y al entrar pudieron ver a Kaito que hablaba animadamente con el chico llamado Len, este solo tenía una sonrisa.

_-Kaito, siempre haciendo sonreír sinceramente a las personas.- _pensó la chica mientras veía a Len y Kaito.

Cuando llego el profesor todos los que platicaban callaron y pusieron atención o eso aparentaban, Rin estaba poniendo atención verdaderamente, pasaron las clases hasta que sonó la campana para el receso, todos salieron como si tuvieran una emergencia, menos Rin, Mikuo, Kaito y Len.

Kaito se acerco sigilosamente a la chica, Mikuo le envió una mirada de advertencia pero este ni se inmuto, cuando llego a lado de la rubia que dibujaba la abrazo de lado.

Rin se sorprendió porque sabía que Mikuo estaba detrás de ella y le había dicho que no mas abrazos y si lo volvía a hacer que se fuera despidiendo de sus videojuegos, los puerros y… de su vida, por eso no sabía quién era.

-¡Rin-chan! , ¿Qué haces?- pregunto muy alegre y efusivo el peli azul.

-¿eh?, Kaito-nii, solo dibujo.- dijo calmadamente.

-¿Kaito… nii?, ¿te has acordado?- el chico estaba sorprendido.

-¡oh! Si, cuánto tiempo Kaito-nii.- contesto con una sonrisa.

-¡me alegro!, creí que me habías olvidado…- el chico se limpiaba unas lagrimas inexistentes.

-bueno, no te reconocí pero Mikuo me ha dicho que eras tú… lo siento.- sonreía nerviosamente.

-no te preocupes.- contesto con una amable sonrisa y soltando a Rin.

-pero, ¿tú me reconociste?- pregunto curiosa.

-bueno, si, te reconocí al instante en el que entre al salón, como olvidar a alguien como tú y lo confirme en cuanto gritaste a toda la clase.- sonreía divertido.

-si… no he cambiado ¿eh?- se dijo más para sí que para Kaito.

-sí, sigues siendo igual a cuando éramos niños, pero me alegra, no me hubiera gustado que cambiaras como…- Kaito se detuvo un poco triste.

-si… ¡pero no importa!, a mí también me alegra verte Kaito-nii.-

Siguieron hablando tranquilamente, recordando viejos momentos y estaban tan metidos en su conversación que no se dieron cuenta que Mikuo se había ido del salón.

…

¡Kaito era amigo de Rin!… ni yo misma me lo esperaba, al parecer Kaito también siente algo por Rin, y Mikuo… Mikuo odia a Kaito por alguna razón que solo yo sé, como sea… esto fue todo por hoy, ¡los veo la próxima semana!, AHORA RESPONDERE A ALGUNOS DE SUS REVIEWS PERDON POR NO HACERLO ANTES:

DianisMarkagamine: ojojojo... gracias, al parecer te gusto... oh! y espero poder leer tus fics, por ahora estoy en lo de Dramione, pero creeme despues los leere, ¡acabo de visitarte!, en cuanto pueda los leere y dejare Reviews!, ¡TE MOLESTARE DE TANTOS QUE DEJARE! (inserte sonrisa malvada)... ok, no, gracias por tomarte un minuto de tu tiempo y dejar un review. ¡CUIDATE Y SIGUE LEYENDO, NO OLVIDES LOS REVIEWS!

Kamirin-chan: ¡SIIIII!, que sufra... te agradezco infinitamente que te hayas tomado el tiempo de leer estos primeros 3 capitulos... me haz hecho muy feliz :3, ojala te siga gustando. CUIDATE, SIGUE LEYENDO Y NO OLVIDES LOS REVIEWS!... si quieres.

Yoshina Rin: ¡ME ENCANTA QUE TE ENCANTE!, oh y gracias por el consejo, la verdad son de los que encabezan la lista, me encanta el RINxLEN, pero tambien el MIKUOxRIN. ¡CUIDATE Y SIGUE LEYENDO Y DEJA MAS REVIEWS!

Dejen reviews… cada vez que no lo hacen Kaito se queda sin dinero y por lo mismo sin helado… ¿no queremos a un Kaito llorón pidiendo helado, verdad?

~ ¡Se despide Neko-chan! ~


	5. Chapter 5

perdon por la demora... ¡Neko-chan ha vuelto!

**DISCLAIMER:** Vocaloid no me pertenece, si así fuera tendría una mansión llena de anime, manga, chocolates y cuanta cosa más entre (menos personas).

**CAPITULO 5: ¿UNA ADMIRADORA DE MIKUO?**

**(Mikuo POV).**

¿Que se cree ese tal Kaito?... ¡ah! Hola soy Mikuo tengo 16 años, estoy en segundo de preparatoria y estudio con mi mejor amiga Rin.

Y si se preguntan ¿Quién es Kaito?, bueno déjenme resolverles su duda: ese monstruo come helado es un viejo amigo de Rin y… mio, pero, como sea el no me agrada para nada y mucho menos si se acerca a Rin, MI Rin… espera… ¿dije MI Rin?, etto… olviden eso.

Tuve que salir del salón, ya no aguantaba más su charla de viejos amigos, ¿se preguntan por qué no lo soporto?, bueno, hubo un tiempo en donde Rin y yo nos separamos, dejamos de pasar el tiempo como mejores amigos, aunque lo admito fue mi culpa, pero eso no le da derecho a que ese monstruo azul venga y trate de robar mi lugar.

Tal vez crean que me estoy comportando como un novio celoso, pero no es así, yo solo cuido a Rin, después de todo se los prometí a _ellos_.

**~FLASH BACK~**

Estaba un niño de cabello aguamarina sentado en una silla en la cocina de una casa de tamaño algo grande.

Dos personas se acercaron a él y se sentaron a su lado.

-hola Mikuo-chan, ¿Qué haces?- le pregunto una señora con cabello muy largo y de un color rosa muy pálido casi dando a blanco, ojos color azules, de apariencia joven y muy linda.

-espero a Rin-chan, ¿pasa algo?- contesto el pequeño niño con una gran sonrisa.

-no, claro que no, pero…- contesto un señor de cabello color rosa y ojos de un color verde amarillento.- queríamos hablar contigo ¿verdad IA-chan?- pregunto viendo a su esposa.

-si, como dice Yuma-kun, Mikuo-chan, ¿nos podrías prometer algo?- pregunto IA viendo al pequeño.

-¡claro!- contesto más que feliz.

-¿nos prometes cuidar de Luka-chan y Rin-chan, aun cuando nosotros ya no estemos?- IA pregunto con una dulce sonrisa.

-claro que si, y mucho mas a Rin-chan.-

-entonces ¿lo prometes por el meñique?- IA y Yuma alzaron sus meñiques, cosa que el pequeño imito, juntaron sus meñiques y dijo un "lo prometo".

Después de la promesa hecha llego una pequeña rubia de cabellos cortos y se acerco a donde ellos estaban, beso a su madre, después a su padre y por ultimo al pequeño Mikuo.

-okaa-san, oto-san, ¿Qué hacen?- pregunto con una sonrisa.

-nada, pero, ¿por qué no vas a jugar con Mikuo-chan un rato?- Yuma hablo con voz suave y dulce.

-¡claro oto-san!, vamos Mikuo-kun.- la niña jalaba el pequeño brazo del niño.

-¡nos vemos IA-san, Yuma-san!- se despidió de los adultos y se fue con la pequeña.

Los dos adultos solo observaban la escena con una sonrisa.

**~FIN DEL FLASH BACK~**

-IA-san, Yuma-san…- murmure con tristeza.

-¡MIKUO-KUN!- escuche que alguien me llamaba, voltee y mire a una chica de cabellos verdes en frente de mí.

**(POV Normal).**

-¡MIKUO-KUN!- grito una chica de cabellos verdes algo cortos.

-hola, Gumi-chan, ¿se te ofrece algo?- pregunto amablemente el aguamarina.

-etto… ¿co-como estas?- Gumi pregunto con un sonrojo.

-bien, ¿y tú, como estas?- Mikuo tenía una sonrisa.

-bi-bien… que raro que no estás con Rin-san.-

-bueno, ella está con Kaito.- lo ultimo lo dijo con algo de odio.

-¿Kaito, Shion Kaito?, ¿el nuevo?- pregunto ladeando ligeramente la cabeza.

-sí, el mismo.-

-pero, creí que Rin-san no era muy sociable, solo la veo contigo.-

-sí, solo que ellos se conocen desde hace mucho.-

-¿en serio?, creí que solo tú eras su mejor amigo de la infancia.- contesto ligeramente sorprendida.

-eh, bueno… si, solo yo soy su mejor amigo, el solo era su amigo, ya sabes.-

-oh... ya veo.- contesto entendiendo al chico.

-Gumi-chan, me tengo que ir, aun no he comprado mi almuerzo… ¡nos vemos!- el chico se alejo del lugar después de despedirse de la chica.

-Mikuo-kun… desearía ser Rin-san.- susurro con tristeza.

**~DENTRO DEL SALÓN DE CLASES~**

-Rin-chan, ¿Cómo ha estado Luka- Chan?- pregunto un chico de cabellera azul.

-bien, aunque últimamente no la veo en casa, pero tal vez sea por su trabajo.- contesto la rubia.

-me gustaría verla… pero, supongo que después.-

De pronto entro una chica de cabello verde al salón, se notaba ligeramente triste, se acerco a donde estaban Kaito y Rin.

-Rin-san, ¿podemos hablar?- pregunto la chica ignorando a Kaito.

-¿eh?, está bien, dime.- contesto confundida.

-¿puede ser… en privado?-

-está bien, vamos.- Rin se levanto de su asiento.

Las chicas se dirigieron a afuera del salón de clases y Gumi agarro las manos de Rin, en su mirada se podían ver determinación.

-¡Rin-san!, quería pedirte un GRAN favor.- hizo énfasis en gran.

-cla-claro, Gumi-san.- contesto con un poco de temor por la peli verde.

-etto, como decirlo… ¿me ayu-ayudarias a… conquistar a Mikuo-kun?- contesto con nerviosismo.

-¿eh?... espera… Mikuo… ¿Mikuo, el idiota?- pregunto con confusión.

-¿idiota?... etto, si… el.- contesto insegura.

-¿¡te gus-gusta el idiota de… Mikuo!?- pregunto en un susurro pero aun así MUY sorprendida.

-s-sí, pero, por favor no se lo diga.- la chica rogaba y apretaba un poco las manos de la rubia.

-está bien… pero, ¿Por qué te gusta un idiota tan idiota como él?- pregunto un poco en shock.

-bue-bueno, el es lindo, tierno, guapo, inteligente, amable, bondadoso.- la chica seguía diciendo tonterías y la rubia empezaba a hartarse.

-¡CHOTTO MATTE!- la rubia grito y Gumi paro de hablar y la veía con miedo.- espera, ¿dijiste inteligente?- pregunto confundida.

-sí, yo creo que es inteligente.- contesto suavemente.

-Mikuo tiene de inteligente lo que los conejos de estériles… NADA.- contesto como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-yo creo que si es inteligente, Rin-san, tal vez no lo conoces muy bien.- contesto segura.

-disculpa, pero yo he pasado toda mi vida con él y déjame decirte que lo conozco como la palma de mi mano, pero no importa.- contesto tranquilamente.

-lo siento, no debí decir eso.- contesto arrepentida.

-descuida, etto… ¿Cómo quieres que te ayude?- contesto con una sonrisa.

-¿¡en serio lo hará!?- pregunto emocionada y dando pequeños saltitos.

-claro, ¿por qué no?, prefiero que tú seas mi cuñada a que lo sea Miku.-

-¿cuñada?, espera… ¿Quién es Miku?- pregunto confundida y dejo de dar saltos.

-bueno… digamos que es la chica que tiene más idiotizado de lo normal a Mikuo.-

-¿no es mayor?, creo haber escuchado de ella.-

-sí, es mayor pero eso no es impedimento para el.- Gumi bajo un poco la cabeza con tristeza.- pero, ¡ANIMO!, yo te ayudare y veras que Mikuo se olvidara de Miku.- contesto alegre.

-¡oh!, es cierto, tengo la ayuda de su mejor amiga después de todo.- contesto más animada.

-su mejor-amiga-casi-hermana-casi-madre.- después de haber dicho lo último empezaron a reír.

-¿de qué se ríen, chicas?- pregunto una voz irreconocible para las chicas.

Voltearon lentamente, Gumi estaba sonrojada y Rin tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que hizo que Mikuo le recorriera un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo, la alarma de peligro se encendió en el cerebro de Mikuo.

-de nada, _Mikuo-chan.- _susurro lo último con burla en su voz.

-etto… Rin ¿Qué estas tramando?- el chico conocía a Rin y por eso desconfiaba de esa sonrisa.

-¿yo?, nada, ¿Qué es lo que podría tramar?- pregunto con una sonrisa inocente.

-sí, tramas algo, pero no me importa… no quiero salir dañado, así que nos vemos.- Mikuo entro al salón y comenzó a hablar con unos chicos.

-al parecer se conocen muy bien.- menciono Gumi.

-si, después de todo crecimos juntos.- contesto y se volteo hacia la chica de cabello verde.

-¿y como harás para que él se fije en mi?-

-tú solo confía en mi.- contesto tranquila y con una sonrisa que provoco algo de miedo en la otra chica.- por cierto, puedes decirme Rin.

-mmm… ¿Qué tal Rin-chan?, así se dicen las amigas después de todo.- contesto alegre.

-claro ¿y yo puedo decirte Gumi-chan?-

-¡claro!, sabes, no creí que me haría tu amiga algún dia.-

-¿Por qué lo dices, Gumi-chan?-

-bueno, solo estas con Mikuo-kun todo el tiempo, hasta llegue a creer que ustedes eran algo más que solo amigos.-

-bueno… si lo somos.- contesto con una sonrisa socarrona.

-¿eh?, pero… entonces…- Gumi estaba confundida a más no poder.

-somos como hermanos después de todo.- Rin tenía una sonrisa y la cabeza ligeramente ladeada.

-¡oh!, yo creí…-

-no te preocupes, yo no estaría con él ni en otra vida, el y yo simplemente como amigos y hermanos.-

-¿tienes hermanos, Rin-chan?-

-sí, tengo dos, una hermana, se llama Luka y un hermano que se llama…- la chica no pudo terminar ya que sonó la campana y el profesor estaba regañándolas por estar afuera del salón.

Las chicas entraron a su salón y se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos, Rin no había notado que la chica se sentaba en la fila de Dell, se sentaba en el asiento de adelante, atrás de ella estaba una chica rubia y atrás de esta se encontraba Dell.

La rubia se cuestiono cuan despistada podía llegar a ser, en vez de poner atención al maestro, decidió desarrollar su plan para hacer que Mikuo callera enamorado de Gumi, después de todo la chica le había agradado y era mejor a que Miku estuviera a su lado como su novia.

Pero eso no evito pensar en lo mal que debía estar esa chica como para pensar que Mikuo era inteligente.

Mikuo, por su parte seguía recordando esa promesa que le hizo a los padres de Rin antes de que ellos… murieran, recordó todos los momentos felices y tristes que tuvo con Rin, Luka y ellos, eran como sus segundos padres, hasta cuando era pequeño llego a decirles suegra y suegro, sonrió al recordar esto, aunque también hizo que su corazón se acelerara al pensar en la idea de Rin y él, cómo novios… como esposos… con hijos… se sonrojo fuertemente y tuvo que bajar la cabeza para que no lo notaran, después de todo el pensar en tener hijos primero tienes que tener… "eso" y para él la sola idea de hacer "eso" con Rin, con su mejor amiga-casi-hermana era demasiado vergonzoso y… extrañamente emocionante.

Rinto que se sentaba a lado de él noto la extraña actitud de su compañero-casi-amigo, primero había ocultado su rostro, después de la nada levanto su rostro sorprendido y cabe decir que se encontraba rojo como un tomate, tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, después suavizo su expresión, sus ojos los había cerrado como si estuviera meditando algo y después una pequeña sonrisa se formo en su rostro. Claramente Rinto estaba confundido y hasta cierto punto con temor, ya que Mikuo pasó de tener una sonrisa normal a una de un psicópata violador, según Rinto.

Después de un rato sonó la campana haciendo que todos salieran como alma que lleva el diablo, conclusiones del dia: Rin no había podido hacer un plan y decidió poner atención a la clase, Mikuo se paso la clase pensando "cosas pervertidas" Rin siendo la protagonista de estos pensamientos, suerte para él que Rin no pudiera leer mentes o ver lo que los demás se imaginan porque si no ya estuviera 100 metros bajo tierra y no precisamente en un ataúd. Mientras Rinto quedo sorprendido al ver a Mikuo babeando y con su sonrisa de psicópata violador y además yandere.

…

Jojojo… ¡eso es todo amigos!... ok, no, etto… este capítulo la verdad no lo tenía muy planeado aunque pude hacer notar la gran amistad entre Rin y Mikuo, ¡oh!... y también dejar ver a un Mikuo pervertido… pobre Rin, pobre Rinto tuvo que ver su extraña actitud, la verdad eso me salió de la nada, como sea… ¡Rin tiene una nueva amiga!, Gumi-chan apareció y hará que Rin sea más dulce aunque eso será más adelante… como sea, les encanta mi risa del inicio ¿verdad?... jeje… me rio así casi siempre que descubro algo interesante o cuando no tengo nada que hacer, Tamikafly siempre que me escucha dice: "¿y ahora qué?" y yo solo le contesto con un: "nada", igual siempre que me dice "¿Qué haces?" Yo le respondo con un "nada" y dice que le desespero porque no hago nada productivo más que estar todo el dia en la compu pero, es que… ¡es mi vida! Y la verdad no tengo nada más que hacer -.-

¡AHORA RESPONDERE SUS REVIEWS!

Shioo Kagamine: Me alegro que te haya gustado... y perdon por la tardanza, pero es que las semanas se me fueron volando. ¡espero que este capitulo te guste!, cuidate y sigue dejando reviews 3, oh y ahi esta el corazoncito :3

Cris-chan12: si, a mi tambien me gustan y tambien si es de Rin... tenemos tanto en comun :3 y no te preocupes Len pronto aparecera, pero no en el siguiente, lo siento TT-TT, a mi tambien me encanta esa pareja, en serio... MUCHO EN COMUN... como sea, cuidate y no olvides dejar un review, oh y espero que este capitulo tambien lo hayas amado.

**Dianis mar**: OH, mi primer pregunta (se emociona), bueno ya en serio, perdon por no especificar es que a veces soy muy distraida, el otro dia choque con mi mama con el carrito de super por ir viendo mis pies... jeje... volviendo al tema, Mikuo la beso en... ¡LA MEJILLA!, lo hice ver mal, pero es que Mikuo no es TAN cariñoso con ella, por eso se sorprendio yKaito... bueno, el es Kaito, no lo se y lo de si Mikuo comienza a sentir algo por ella, bueno aun no es solo su instinto de mejor amigo... aunque despues tal vez comience a sentirlo... ya lo veras despues. cuidate, deja un review y espero que te haya gustado este capitulo.

Bueno… ¡dejen REVIEWS!, cada vez que no lo hagan, llegara Luka a sus casas y los golpeara con un atún gigante en la cabeza. (Luka: yo no hare eso… ¬_¬) (Neko-chan: ¡claro que lo harás, para eso te pago! O`-´O) (Luka: ¡tú no me pagas!) (Neko-chan: ¡oh, bueno!, ya no te daré tu preciado atún. ^-^) (Luka: *suspiro* está bien… ¡DEJEN REVIEWS O LOS GOLPEARE HASTA QUE MUERAN! ¬_¬ ) (Neko-chan: o-ok, no crei que lo harias _todo sea por el bendito atun)._

¡Ya escucharon! Dejen reviews o Luka los golpeara… MUAJAJAJAJAJA…

~ ¡Se despide Neko-chan! ~


	6. Chapter 6

Ya llego, ya está aquí, ¡el capítulo de hoy los hará feliz!... espero.

Considérenlo como un regalo del dia del amor y la amistad, por cierto ¿les fue bien?... a mi sí, pero les cuento más abajo… si quieren, claro.

Mmm, como sea… ¡DISFRUTEN!

**DISCLAIMER: **Vocaloid no me pertenece, porque si así fuera sabría hablar en japonés.

**CAPITULO 6: ¿¡AHORA TU TAMBIÉN RINTO!?**

**(Rin POV).**

-¡hola Rin-chan!- escuche que me hablaban y solo una persona me llama así en la escuela, me voltee y vi a… Gumi-chan.

-hola Gumi-chan.- tenía una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Rin-chan, ¿Qué te parece si caminamos a casa juntas?- me pregunto con una enorme sonrisa.

-está bien, supongo.- me levante de mi asiento y comenzamos a salir del salón.

Este dia vino acompañado de muchas sorpresas para mí.

Primera: al parecer hemos cambiado de horario y yo no lo sabía, me desperté antes creyendo que se me hacia tarde, corrí para llegar rápido pero choque con una persona, lo que me lleva a la segunda sorpresa.

Segunda: choque con un chico porque iba tarde a la escuela, camine junto a él, cuando llegamos a la escuela Mikuo estaba afuera y cuando nos vio se comporto como si fuera mi novio CELOSO, me conto que ese mismo chico que yo no reconocía era el mismo amigo que tuve en la infancia: Kaito-nii, que por cierto se detestan.

Tercera: me entere que a Gumi-chan le gustaba el tonto de Mikuo, me pidió ayuda para "conquistarlo" y yo acepte, a lo que termine siendo amiga de Gumi-chan.

¿Muchas sorpresas no creen?, mucho más la ultima porque yo no había tenido una amiga desde hace MUCHO tiempo.

Volviendo a la realidad, me encuentro caminando con Gumi-chan en un silencio que me está haciendo sentir un poco incomoda.

-Rin-chan.- Gumi-chan ha hablado en voz un poco baja.

-¿Qué pasa?- la mire y tenía en la mirada un poco de tristeza.

-¿tú crees que en verdad Mikuo-kun se fije en mí?-

-¡claro!, y si no lo hace debe ser mas idiota de lo que yo creo, dejando ir a una chica como tú.- conteste con una sonrisa.

-creo… creo que a él le gusta otra persona… ¿sabes?- bajo la mirada al piso.

-pues… él dice que quiere a Miku, pero ya verás que la olvidara.- conteste y ella subió la mirada y me vio.

-no, no me refiero a Miku-san, es… otra persona.- tenía una expresión seria.

-y… ¿tu quién crees que sea?-

-tu.- contesto y deje de caminar.

-¿yo?... espera, el y yo solo somos amigos, los MEJORES amigos, casi hermanos… seria como cometer incesto.- conteste aun en shock.

-pero, no son hermanos y no tendría nada de malo que ustedes fueran… pareja, además tal vez están hechos el uno para el otro, ¿no crees?- había dejado de caminar y ahora estaba en frente de mi.

-pe-pero… el… y-yo n-no, no, no, no, NO… ¡EL Y YO NO!- ok, creo que exagere pero, el y yo NUNCA… NEVER.

-eso dices ahora pero en un futuro puede que suceda, estoy segura que Mikuo-kun siente algo más que amistad o hermandad hacia ti, solo que no lo reconoce por temor a arruinar la relación tan unida que ustedes tienen y se engaña hacia sí mismo con la excusa de que él quiere a Miku, pero mejor olvídalo… no tiene caso, tu tampoco lo aceptaras.- termino su discurso.

-sí, tienes razón… no lo acepto.-

-cambiando de tema, ¿Qué te gusta, Rin-chan?- pregunto con una sonrisa y comenzó a caminar.

-¿a qué te refieres exactamente?-

-mmm… ¿color favorito?-

-naranja, por supuesto.-

-¿fruta favorita?-

-mandarinas y también las naranjas.-

-¿cantante favorita?-

-Kagene Rui, es la mejor.-

-mmm… interesante, ¿cantante favorito?-

-LUKI, ¡es el mejor y MUY guapo!, ¿no crees?-

-concuerdo contigo amiga, mmm… ¿sabes su apellido?-

-etto… pues, no… no lo sé.- conteste un poco nerviosa porque la verdad…

-es un misterio, nadie lo sabe, pero cambiando de tema… ¿te gusta Kagene Rei?- pregunto con una pose de fangirl, con corazones en los ojos y una sonrisa soñadora.

-pues, no me gusta, pero tampoco lo odio, he escuchado algunas de sus canciones en dueto con Rui-sama.- si, he dicho sama, pero es que es tan… tan… ¡increíble!

-oh que mal… bueno ahora te toca.-

-¿color favorito?-

-¡VERDE!-

-ok, si que amas ese color… ¿fruta favorita?-

-etto… no es una fruta pero AMO LAS ZANAHORIAS.- contesto efusivamente.

-¿cantante favorita?-

-Gakuko Kamui… ¿sabías que el profesor de matemáticas es su hermano mayor?-

-¿en serio?, que pequeño es el mundo.-

-sí, y la verdad el profesor esta… MUY guapo, dicen que tiene novia.-

-etto… ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?... o mejor no me digas, mmm ¿cantante favorito?- pregunte pero ya sabía la respuesta…

-¡KAGENE REI!... ES SUPER GUAPO.- grito y ¿saben algo?, soy adivina.

-o-ok…- tenía una gota en mi cabeza tipo anime.

-¿a ti no te parece?... ¡oh, por cierto!, ¿te gusta alguien Rin-chan?- me pregunto con una dulce sonrisa.

-sí, admito que es guapo y no, no me gusta nadie que no sea LUKI-sama.- conteste muy segura de mi.

-Wow, en serio ¿te gusta tanto LUKI-sama?, es lindo lo admito, pero que no te guste alguien mas es… raro, ¿no te gusto nadie de los chicos nuevos?-

-¿los chicos nuevos?, no, me parecen interesantes pero que me gusten, no.-

-bueno, dime cuanto le das a cada uno ¿ok?-

-¿dar qué cosa Gumi-chan?-

-calificación… ¿cuanto a Dell?-

-mmm… 8.5 que puede subir a 9, según como se comporte.-

-ok, ¿Kaito?-

-8.9, es gracioso pero algo tonto.- conteste recordando lo tonto que puede llegar a ser.

-¿Len?, ¿te gusta como todas las demás?-

-No, no me gusta y le doy un 8.00, por su actitud de Play-boy, si no fuera como es ahora le daría un 9 que puede subir a 10.-

-¿Rinto, te gusta?-

-ya dije, no me gusta nadie y le daría un 9, en realidad no lo conozco así que no lo sé, podría subir a un 10 si lo conociera y bueno… me agradara.-

-¿Qué te parece si te lo presento… digo para que sean buenos amigos?-

-¿son amigos, ustedes dos?- pregunte confundida.

-sí, ayer nos hicimos amigos y hasta podríamos llegar a ser como tú y Mikuo-kun.-

-oh, me alegra y sobre presentármelo está bien si él quiere, claro.-

-le encantara, créeme le encantara.- dijo con una sonrisa retorcida, la verdad me dio un poco de miedo.

-¿po-porque lo di-dices?- tartamudee.

-no, por nada.- tenía una sonrisa mas "dulce", pero la verdad me dio más miedo que la otra.

Seguimos caminando hasta que llegamos a su casa que por cierto, esta a lado de la mía, nota mental: debo poner más atención a lo que me rodea.

Me despedí de ella y fui a mi casa, estaba vacía, últimamente Luka no está cuando llego, tal vez sea su por su trabajo, Luka estudia en la universidad por las mañanas y por la tarde trabaja en una cafetería.

Comí algo que estaba en el refrigerador, subí a mi cuarto y me di un baño, me cambie (Neko-chan: nooooo… mentira, estarás desnuda. ¬¬). (Rin-chan: ¡URUSAY!, además yo no soy la escritora, eres tú… tonta.) (Neko-chan: tonta tu ma… mascota.) y comencé a hacer la tarea que dejo el profesor de ingles, cuando termine eran las siete de la noche y decidí salir a comer por ahí, Luka vendrá mas tarde.

Me dirigí a un restaurante de comida rápida, pedí una hamburguesa que por cierto era enorme, un refresco de cola y unas papas, me senté en una mesa vacía y comencé a comer tranquilamente, me pareció ver a un rubio de ojos azules que era extrañamente conocido.

Cuando termine tire los restos de comida y me fui del lugar, decidí sentarme en el pasto del parque en el que Mikuo y yo solíamos jugar cuando éramos pequeños, me recargue en un árbol que era enorme, cerré los ojos y comencé a recordar…

~ **FLASH BACK ~**

Un niño y una niña de la edad de aproximadamente 5 años se encontraban jugando cerca de un gran árbol.

Sus madres los veían con una sonrisa mientras entre ellas platicaban.

-¡RIN-CHIAN, NO SUBAS ES PELIDOSO!- grito el niño con preocupación reflejada en su voz.

La niña llamada Rin intentaba subir al gran árbol.

-no te peocupes Mikuo-kyun, no pasada nada.- contesto sonriente.

La niña había logrado subir al árbol y miro hacia abajo donde se encontraba su amigo, le sonrió, el niño aun seguía preocupado y más cuando vio que la rama en donde se encontraba la niña se estaba quebrando poco a poco, cuando se quebró por completo la niña grito asustada, las madres de los niños se preocuparon cuando vieron a Mikuo debajo de Rin, Mikuo había logrado agarrarla evitando daños graves pero no pudo aguantar el peso de su amiga y había quedado el debajo de ella protegiéndola.

-Mikuo-chan, Rin-chan ¿se encuentran bien?- pregunto alarmada la mama de Rin.

-s-si, Mikuo-kyun… ¿estás bien?- la niña se había levantado con un poco de ayuda de su madre.

-si… estoy bien ¿y tú?- pregunto preocupado, estaba sentado y sobándose un poco la cabeza, cuando se miro su mano pudo notar un poco de sangre.

-gacias, Mikuo-kyun… pedo, ¿eso no es sange?- Rin pregunto inocentemente.

-¡MIKUO-CHAN TENEMOS QUE TRATAR ESA HERIDA!- hablo histérica la madre del pequeño.

-está bien, oka-san.- levantaron al niño y fueron a la casa de Rin porque se quedaría con ella ya que su madre tenía que ir al trabajo.

Trataron la herida de Mikuo, le pusieron vendas en la cabeza y después de un rato la mama de Mikuo se fue al igual que la mama de Rin, se quedaron con su hermana mayor Luka.

-gacias Mikuo-kyun, pedo no debiste hacedlo, te lastimaste pod mi culpa.- la niña estaba triste.

-no impodta Rin-chian… hadia eso y mas pod ti, después de todo somos mejodes amigos ¿verdad?- el pequeño tenía una gran sonrisa.

Rin abrazo a Mikuo y este le correspondió, después la niña comenzó a reír, Mikuo se extraño por su comportamiento.

-¿de qué te dies Rin-chian?- pregunto curioso.

-jajaa… padeces una momia… jajaja.- contesto Rin entre risas.

-no es gacioso.- hablo molesto.

Mikuo comenzó a reír porque Rin lo había contagiado, cuando se calmaron se vieron uno al otro y tenían una linda sonrisa en sus rostros.

~ **FIN DEL FLASH BACK ~**

-que buenos tiempos aquellos… *suspiro* cuando el aun no era tan estúpido.-

-¿Quién no era tan estúpido?- escuche una voz a lado de mí… espera… ¿Cuándo llego alguien?

-¿Quién eres?- conteste volteando hacia él.

-hola, soy Rinto, tal vez… no me recuerdes.- contesto el tranquilamente.

-ah… *suspiro* creí que eras alguien más… oh y si te recuerdo.- conteste con una sonrisa.

-¿en serio?- contesto un poco alegre.

-sip, somos compañeros después de todo.-

Me sorprende que no lo haya olvidado… ¡oh! fue por Gumi-chan.

-si… compañeros… como sea, ¿Quién no era estúpido?- pude notar un poco de tristeza pero lo deje pasar.

-Mikuo… cuando éramos pequeños no era TAN estúpido.-

-¿se conocen desde hace mucho?-

-sí, somos amigos desde que nacimos… nuestras madres eran mejores amigas desde pequeñas y nosotros también.- conteste con una sonrisa recordando a mi madre y a la mama de Mikuo.

-oh, qué bien… ¿y qué haces aquí tan sola y de noche?-

-pues, fui a cenar y pase por aquí… tiene mucho que no venia.-

-¿mucho?, ¿ya habías venido a este parque?-

-si… venia con Mikuo cuando éramos pequeños, jugábamos o hacíamos bromas a las personas, pero eso fue hace mucho.-

-sí que eran muy buenos amigos y al parecer aun lo son.-

-sí y siempre lo seremos, nosotros juramos serlo, además también lo juramos a nuestras madres… mucho más cuando eso paso.- susurre lo ultimo esperando que él no lo escuchara.

-¿Qué es lo que paso?- pregunto serio pero aun así curioso.

-cuando… cuando mi madre murió.- conteste tristemente.

-lo siento… pero, aun así tienes suerte.- contesto triste, lo vi a los ojos y el a los míos, pude notar tristeza y soledad.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunte aun viéndolo.

-mi madre también murió cuando tenía 10 años, pero yo no tuve la suerte de tener alguien tan cercano a mí como Mikuo contigo… yo no tenía amigos, solo tuve una amiga pero… ella no pudo estar conmigo.- contesto con voz un poco quebrada.

Pude notar las ganas que el tenia de llorar y por alguna razón yo comencé a sentir unas gotas que se resbalan por mis mejillas, cuando note que estaba llorando no hice nada para evitarlo… por alguna razón yo sentía dolor… por él. Noto que yo lloraba e hizo una mueca de sorpresa, después no pudo controlar más las lagrimas y al igual que yo estaba llorando.

Por instinto lo abrace y él me correspondió, nos abrazamos por un rato mas y sentí mi hombro mojado y de seguro su hombro también estaba mojado. Sentí con él una conexión que ni con Mikuo había sentido, sentí que el dolor que hace tiempo tenia se iba poco a poco con las lágrimas que salían de mis ojos. Lloramos en silencio.

-¿estás mejor?- pregunte en un susurro.

-s-si… Rin, gracias.- susurro en mi oído.

-de nada… tu… tu también me ayudaste.- conteste en su oído como el hizo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-yo, desde hace tiempo sentía un gran dolor en mi corazón… aun después de seis años de la muerte de mi madre, aun sentía ese dolor.-

-gracias a ti el dolor que yo sentía se ha ido, gracias… en verdad, gracias _Rin-chan.- _lo ultimo lo susurro en mi oído.

Sentí una extraña calidez en mi cuerpo cuando él lo dijo… me sentí feliz.

-de nada… _Rinto-kun.-_ susurre al igual que el.

Recordé que aun seguíamos abrazados, después de deshacer el abrazo comenzamos a hablar de otros temas, en verdad Rinto-kun es muy similar a mí, le encantan las mandarinas y las naranjas, su color favorito es el naranja, su cantante favorita era su madre, por cierto su madre se llamaba Lily y como ya dije era cantante, recordé a alguien que fue muy especial en mi vida y tenía ese mismo nombre. Rinto es un chico tsundere por lo que pude notar, aunque es más calmado y menos mandón.

-me tengo que ir Rinto-kun, nos vemos mañana.- me levante y el hizo lo mismo.

-te acompaño… si quieres.- tenía un pequeño sonrojo.

Si, es tsundere.

-mmm… está bien puedo irme sola, además no es muy lejos de aquí.-

-no importa, ¿sabes qué?, te acompañare y no importa si dices que no, con lo distraída que eres puede ocurrirte algo.- contesto firmemente.

-bueno, en ese caso… está bien.- conteste con una sonrisa.

Comenzamos a caminar en silencio, pero no era un silencio como el de la mañana con Kaito, este era un silencio cómodo.

Cuando llegamos él se despidió de mi con un beso en la mejilla, hice lo mismo que él y por alguna razón le di un abrazo que el correspondió. Cuando lo abrace sentí una gran calidez y no tenía ganas de dejar de abrazarlo por alguna razón, pero todo lo bueno tiene que acabar.

-nos vemos mañana, Rinto-kun.-

-nos vemos, Rin-chan.-

Entre a la casa cuando ya no pude verlo cerca, cerré la puerta y ahora me doy cuenta que Luka aun no ha llegado, no le di importancia, subí a mi cuarto y me avente a la cama.

-qué extraño… me siento… feliz.- murmure mientras abrazaba una almohada en forma de naranja.

Pasaron como treinta minutos y decidí bañarme y después dormir, cuando termine me puse mi pijama, cheque la hora que por cierto ya había arreglado, eran la 10: 47 pm, que raro Luka llega máximo a las 10:30, me quede dormida después de 15 minutos.

**~ AL DIA SIGUIENTE ~**

Me levante y fui al baño a darme una ducha, cuando salí me vestí, me cepille el cabello y baje a la cocina con la esperanza de ver a mi hermana mayor.

Lo único que vi fue una nota al parecer de su parte.

_-¡OHIO, RIN-CHAN!, ¿dormiste bien?... tuve que salir muy temprano_

_Pero nos vemos en la cena… deje el desayuno en la mesa._

_P.D: mata de mi parte a TU esposo, que te explique la razón._

_Atte.: Luka-onee._

-¿ahora qué has hecho Mikuo?- susurre y después voltee a ver a la mesa.

Había un plato con cereal y a su lado había una caja de leche.

-al menos esta vez no fue una mandarina a medio pelar.- tome la caja de leche y note que estaba vacía.

-*suspiro* gracias Luka-onee.-

Tome otra caja de leche del refrigerador y vertí el contenido en el plato, tarde aproximadamente 10 minutos para comerlo, lleve el plato al fregadero y fui al baño a cepillarme.

Tome mis cosas y salí de mi casa con rumbo a la escuela.

Cuando llegue fui directamente a mi salón, llegue y vi a un rubio de ojos azules sentado en mi asiento, me dirigí hacia él.

-hola Rin-chan.- dijo casualmente.

-mmm… hola Rinto-kun, puedes…- antes de que terminara Rinto se levanto y para mi sorpresa me abrazo.

-Ri-rinto-kun… ¿Qué ha-haces?- dije nerviosamente y roja MUY roja.

-abrazarte.- dijo con toda la calma del mundo.

-s-si, pe-pero…- antes de poder terminar la puerta se abrió y se escucho un ruido como cuando tu mochila se cae.

-¡RIN-CHAN, RINTO-KUN!, ¿QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO?- el grito de Gumi hizo que me pusiera mucho mas roja.

-la estoy abrazando, ¿no ves?- ni siquiera tartamudeo para decirlo… es raro y… en serio, es raro.

-pe-pero ¿Cómo?, ¿son amigos?- pregunto confundida.

-no.- contesto Rinto y la verdad me dolió un poco.- somos novios, ¿verdad Rin?- me miro y notó que estaba roja porque tenía una sonrisa de lado.

-si… somos no… ¡ESPERA!, no, no lo somos.- conteste un poco confundida.

-está bien, pero pronto lo seremos.- después de haber dicho esto el… el me beso.

Me beso…

…Me… be… so.

¡Espera!...

¡DIABLOS! ¡EL ME BESO!

Gumi-chan estaba en shock al igual que yo.

*suspiro mental* ¡MI PRIMER BESO FUE ROBADO!

-¡RI-RINTO!- exclame enojada y Rinto me había soltado y de pronto desapareció.

-¡RAYOS!, waaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh… ¡mi primer beso!- comencé a llorar y Gumi se acerco a mí.

-lo siento por ti, Rin-chan, pero al menos fue alguien lindo.- contesto con una sonrisa burlona.

No, no lo siente… se burla… ¡QUIERO MATAR A ALGUIEN Y ESE ALGUIEN ES RINTO!

…

JEJE… me gusto como quedo este capítulo… es más largo, pudimos ver un recuerdo de la feliz infancia de Rin y ya saben porque Mikuo y Rin son tan unidos, según yo así es como hablan ellos, los niños… pero da igual, ¡conexión entre Rinto y Rin!, existe una razón por la que tienen esa conexión pero lo sabrán después… pobre Rin, su primer beso fue robado y Gumi-chan es mala. Solo queda alguien más por hacer su gran aparición, uno de los protagonistas… ¡LEN-KUN!, esperen el próximo capítulo y lo verán en acción.

Ahora, les contare de mi feliz dia… recibí algunos regalos como: una rosa color amarillo (mi regalo favorito), una cajita con chocolates :3, un globisorpresa, una carta de parte de Angela-sempai, un corazón de papel y una estrella de papel… como ya dije la rosa fue mi favorito, porque bueno me lo dio el niño que me gusta, aunque solo somos amigos -_- , pero no entiendo esa costumbre de los hombres de solo darte el regalo y no decirte nada… eso me ha pasado ya dos veces e igualmente a la hora de dar una rosa, bueno, como sea, el caso es que ame esa rosa, aunque se estaba muriendo, pero lo puse en una botella de agua y volvió a revivir, me encontré con el (el niño, por cierto se llama Christopher) estaba con sus amigos y ellos me quedaron viendo algo… raro, en serio, igual en la salida estaba con Ángela y cuando él iba pasando me quedo viendo con su típica sonrisa (que por cierto me gusta mucho) y sus amigos lo iban empujando y no sé que mas, mientras yo lo mire y después voltee (me avergoncé /) y después lo mire de nuevo y me sonreía y yo le sonreí (siempre que lo veo no puedo evitar sonreír) y así me pase este dia… fue divertido.

CONTESTARE A LOS REVIEWS:

**Dianis mar****: **si, eso sería genial (me encanta Mikuo celoso ¬w¬), tal vez lo veas en un futuro, no tienes que agradecer, debí haberlo especificado -_- , con mucho gusto recibo los besos y abrazos… te mando algunos también owo. Cuídate y sigue leyendo… y dejando reviews.

Cris-chan12: siiii… ¬w¬, ¡COSAS EN COMÚN!, Gumi es mi segunda favorita owo y lo de pareja con Mikuo me salió de la nada en verdad, descuida todos tenemos gustos diferentes ^-^ y la verdad ya no odio tanto a Miku solo no soporto la idea de MikuxLen… Rin siempre será más responsable que Mikuo, el es demasiado… tonto. Eso es todo, (no tengo ánimos de escribir mas), espero te haya gustado cuídate y abrazos psicológicos por el dia de San Valentín o(w)o

No olviden los Reviews… si lo hacen, me convertiré de una feliz chica Neko a una… psicópata e iré a sus casas por la noche y los torturare, les cortare la lengua… les quitare las uñas una por una… les quitare los ojos… a los chicos les pondré cera en las piernas y los depilare… chicas, ustedes… les quitare los cabellos uno por uno. ¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Como sea… ¡DEJEN REVIEWS! (_Inserte gran sonrisa_)… lo sé soy bipolar. (_Inserte_ _tristeza_).

~ ¡Se despide Neko-chan! ~


End file.
